Waiting on Forever
by MimixIshidax
Summary: "Hey, Mist…it's me. I just wanted to be the one to tell you, I'm home. Might be for good this time." It was a short message, sweet and simple. Much like him. But it was one Misty Waterflower had waited five years to hear.


_Waiting on Forever_  
>By MimixIshida<p>

-x-

If there was a way to put a voicemail on repeat, Misty was sure she had done it. Because by the end of the hour, she had memorized every word, every syllable, ever hitch and every break in his voice. She figured she didn't need to save the message at all, considering it was etched into the contours of her brain. Branded agonizingly slow over her heart.

He was the one boy she would have given it all for, and there was not a day in the past five years she didn't think of him. There were moments that felt like years, where everything around her contained hints and whispers of Ash Ketchum. And days that stretched on eternities, when all she could feel was how comfortable his chest had been the last time he embraced her.

To this day, she could remember little things about him as if no time had past at all.

The way he smelled, soft and humble, like the air after a rain shower.

The way his hair never seemed to stay in place.

That crooked smile he'd occasionally send her way.

Even the obnoxious way he turned his hat backwards before catching a Pokemon.

But it hadn't been just yesterday, it had been five years. Five long years. She had been barely seventeen, he'd needed her help with a particularly stubborn Gyrados. And since she'd never been able to deny Ash Ketchum a thing…of course, she obliged…

_They'd met up along the outskirts of Cerulean City, a little ways away from the Cave. She thought about how strange it was that she lived so close to a natural habitat for some of the most rare Pokemon in the entire Kanto region and she'd never once ventured in to it. But her musings were cut short once her eyes found Ash._

_He looked different. Taller, broader, aged and a little tired. He had stubble now, barely noticeable but it was there. And his attire was much different too. Just a simple black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Still, there were things about him that remained just the same. His ebony hair and eyes to match, that boyish grin and that wonderful Pikachu that sat perched on his shoulder. _

_And of course, the hat._

_All of sudden, Misty felt her heart beating faster, her palms felt damp and she felt her stomach doing somersaults._

"_It's just Ash!" She silently reprimanded herself as they continued to bridge the distance between them._

_Then, with out warning, the boy grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a hug. She was shocked, but soon settled into what was the most comfortable embrace she'd ever been in. And she knew, being in anyone else's arms could never really compete._

"_Ready to get that Gyrados?" He grinned in her ear, she could hear the excitement in his tone. _

_She just nodded, hoping for a few more seconds against his chest._

It was a fair fight, and as it turned out, Ash didn't really need her help after all. Misty suspected he never really did to begin with, and hoped that on some level, he just used it as an excuse to see her.

But then he left and she waited for him to call, to write, maybe even email. But they never came and soon she realized her waiting had been in vain. Ash was a free spirit, he would never be able to settle in one place. Not even for her.

And Misty would never ask him to, not if it made him the least bit unhappy.

There was a time when she was in complete denial over her feelings for her raven-haired best friend. But then she grew up. She realized that there were worst things in life than being in love with Ash Ketchum and that even if it was unrequited, it was a part of her.

Now at twenty-two years old, Misty Waterflower didn't run from her feelings for her former best friend. She had accepted them a while ago, and now she simply tucked them away. In that safe place where all her secrets went. And sure, she dated other men, even had a few boyfriends, but never attempted to find love.

Somewhere, on some metaphysical level, she knew she'd lost her heart to that boy when she fished him out of the lake. The moment they'd locked eyes and she saw how much he really cared about his beloved Pikachu

Yes, that had probably been the moment, but she never cared to dwell on it.

Because until an hour ago, Misty had worked very hard to keep notions of her and Ash as a couple out of her head and especially out of her heart. Her reasoning based off the fact that his whereabouts were generally unknown to most everyone, even his own mother.

Now…well, now, everything had changed. Everything she had led herself to believe, every lie she had ever told her heart, all came crashing down around her like a tidal wave. And she was drowning, she was drowning fast.

But underneath all the confusion and shock came an emotion Misty was very well acquainted with. An emotion she even considered to be one of her favorites. Anger.

How dare he?

After five years of absolutely no contact, leave her a message like _that_.

All of a sudden, there were flames raging inside her, liquid fire pulsating through her veins. She grabbed her leather jacket off the couch, her keys from the coffee table.

She knew exactly where Ash Ketchum was staying, it was all over the news and just about every radio station. And she would be damned if she didn't give him a piece of her mind while she still had the nerve.

-x-

Getting to Ash proved to be a lot more problematic than Misty had originally predicted. Quickly realizing that being_ Misty Waterflower_ didn't hold much merit anywhere but her own hometown, and maybe in Viridian (where people actually had a half a brain and knew all eight gym leaders in the Kanto region) but not much in this two star hotel outside of Celadon.

"For the last time, Miss. I can not help you."

Misty stared daggers at the insolent desk clerk across her. "Listen, you. I know you must feel all high and mighty behind that little desk of yours. Thinking you've got all this power to turn people away as you please, but I'll have you know I'm one of Ash's oldest friends and he wouldn't appreciate you giving me such a hard time." She said haughtily. Her anger at it's peak and her tolerance level next to none. It was late, almost midnight, she'd drove two hours on an empty stomach and on top of all that, this man was being positively difficult.

As if things could get any worse…

In walked the one person she hoped she'd never have to see again.

"Red." He grinned at her, arms outstretched, cocky grin plastered in its rightful place.

Misty rolled her eyes at the nickname, ignoring the handsome boy in front of her. "What brings you here?" He asked, undeterred.

She didn't bother to cover up her annoyance. "Business." She said smoothly.

"Would that business involve me?" He quirked his eyebrows suggestively.

Misty blanched at the thought. "Please. Keep dreaming, Oak."

He just shrugged a shoulder. "One day." He winked, presenting the desk clerk with his room key.

The man gave Gary a tight smile. "We prepared our best room for you, Mr. Oak. We hope its to your liking."

Misty's mouth dropped open, since when did this man become so accommodating?

"Well, if you change your mind, here's the number to my room, Red." He handed her a piece of paper.

Misty just stuck a finger in her mouth and crumpled up the paper.

It wasn't until he was standing at the elevator that a brilliant idea struck the redhead. "Gary, wait!" She called across the lobby.

He turned around, his face more than surprised.

She jogged up to him, "I think I'll come up to your room now, actually." She said sweetly.

His eyebrows rose. "You're kidding…" He breathed out.

She looped her arm with his. "Damn right I'm kidding." She growled in his ear, send an angelic smile over her shoulder, towards the stupid desk clerk who was watching the pair like a hawk.

"What are you…"

The ding of the elevator cut him off.

She pulled him inside, "Using you." She shrugged as the elevator door closed.

He chuckled. "Sadly, I'm okay with that." He folded his arms behind his head.

Misty let out a soft laugh. "You would be."

"So, what do you need me for anyway?"

"One thing and its not much…just take me to Ash's room."

If Gary wasn't surprised before, he was sure he'd go into anaphylactic shock now. Red and Ashy…and they were gonna…and he actually.

Damn that Ketchum.

"You'll go to bed with him but you wont—

A piercing blue glare cut him off. "You know it's not like that." Misty said firmly.

And Gary didn't say another word about it. "You and Ketchum, huh?" He asked as the elevator doors opened to the fourth floor.

She just shrugged a nonchalant shoulder. "You know where he's staying or what?" She asked coolly.

"No nonsense kinda girl, aren't you?" He asked, ebony eyes glittering with unshed mirth. "I like it."

Misty just nudged him playfully. "Yeah well, you're kinda growing on me too, Oak." She allowed.

Gary slung an arm over her shoulder, "From you, that's a high compliment." He gave her a good natured smile.

"You know, you're kinda cute when you're not being a complete tool." She said sincerely.

He laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before." He stopped at a door marked 412. "Anyway, this is your boy's room, make a man of him tonight, won't you?"

She shoved his shoulder hard. "Goodbye, Gary." She glared.

He sprawled a wet kiss across her forehead. "See ya around, Red."

She stuck her tongue out to his back, before returning her gaze to the door in front of her.

All of a sudden, it hit Misty that she was about to barge into Ash's room with out any warning in the dead of night. What was she even going to say to him? Was he even awake? And oh god, if he was awake, then what if he wasn't alone.

Suddenly, her stomach began to turn and Misty could feel herself getting sick. She hadn't thought any of this through, she had no idea what she was going to say. How would she justify this level of insanity?

Would he even let her in?

"_Snap out of it, Misty! You guys used to be best friends!"_

It was a voice that sounded a lot like her sister's Daisy's…except less dumb.

And besides, she hadn't come all this way to turn back, did she?

_Maybe I should just take Gary up on his offer…a little "let's take your mind off Ash Ketchum for a little while" action couldn't hurt._

But she dismissed that thought as soon as it came. Not that having sex with Gary was such a horrendous idea, he was downright sexy when she really thought about it. But it wasn't her.

Finally, she raised her knuckles to the door and rapped on it systematically, three knocks and she stopped.

She heard shuffling on the other side. He was awake, and as his padded footsteps came closer and closer to the door, Misty felt her heart racing out of her chest.

"I said I don't need room service, I told the…" The sentence died on his lips when his eyes met the person on the other side of the door.

"M-misty…" He stuttered, his voice cracking.

"Don't look like you've seen a ghost now."

His eyes widened, as he opened the door for her to come inside.

It was only when she was inside did Misty realize Ash was shirtless, wearing nothing except a lose pair of basketball shorts that hung low on his hips.

Her breath hitched at the sight of his naked upper body. Those well defined abs, his rock hard chest, those biceps…

"What are you, I mean how'd you…I was gonna come visit, I swear." He began rambling as he searched for a shirt to put on.

Misty pushed the image of Ash's glorious body out of her head, remembering why she was here in the first place. And it definitely wasn't to obsess over his new physique, not matter how Grecian it might be.

"Yeah, I got your message." She said, her answer came tightlipped and emotionless.

"Oh, great." He said absentmindedly, grabbing a grey shirt off the floor.

"That's not why I'm here." She said flatly.

He turned around to face her. "Is something the matter?" He asked, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

That did it.

"Yeah, Ash. Something _is_ the matter." She crossed her arms over her chest.

He stared at her, "So, out with it then." He urged.

She just narrowed her cerulean eyes at him, "Well, why don't we just start with the message, actually. It seems to be the best place to begin." She could barely contain her anger at the dumb look on his face.

"What was wrong with it?"

She glared daggers at him, "You really are thick." She growled, fishing her phone out of her bag.

She punched in her voicemail, before putting the phone on speaker and throwing it on the hotel bed.

Soon, Ash heard his own voice flood the otherwise silent room.

"_Hey, Mist…it's me. I just wanted to be the one to tell you, I'm home. Might be for good this time." _

As his voice faded out, Ash opened his mouth in confusion, he still didn't understand what could have her so upset.

Luckily, he didn't have to wonder for long.

"How _dare_ you, Ash Ketchum. How dare you, after five years, have the _audacity_ to leave me a voicemail like that!" She pointed a shaky finger at the phone. "I always knew you were tactless, but my God, this is just something I didn't expect even from someone as moronic as you." She was ranting and raving, hands flying everywhere and her voice getting louder with each syllable.

He had gotten under her skin, just like he always did.

Ash stared at her, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Still completely unaware of the reason behind all this anger. "Misty…what-what are you—"He didn't get to finish, because in a flash she had bridged the gap between them, her nose inches away from his. She was saying something, he saw her mouth moving, but all coherent thought and ability to comprehend left the young league champion when his brain registered the proximity of her body to his own.

All of a sudden, nothing around him mattered. All he could see was Misty, and for the first time in a long time, it hit him how incredibly beautiful she really was. Red hair, wavy and a little unkempt, trailing off her exposed shoulders. The intensity of those cool blue eyes, that were on fire right now. Her pink, bow-shaped lips, that were probably pronouncing profanities at him.

His eyes roamed a little lower, her neck, long and ethereal. Her shoulders were uncovered, she was wearing just a tank top. His eyes lingered on her breasts, ones that weren't there back when they used to travel together, though he might not have noticed back then if they had been. But they were sure developed now, and he definitely did notice.

Her flat stomach, that would occasionally graze his own as she poked a finger in his chest. She was still screaming at him.

And then of course, her long, toned legs. They had always been his favorite part of her. Well, besides her smile. Her smile…there were nights he would have given his poke ball throwing arm to see it, even if it was for just a moment or two.

Finally, he put a hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock at his sudden movement.

"Stop." He instructed. "We both know you're not mad about my message. Why are you _really_ mad, Misty?" He asked calmly, his voice controlled and firm.

He'd grown up a lot since the last time he saw her. Matured, even. Mostly because, beating the elite four didn't take physical strength alone, above all, it took mental strength. He needed to be in a place in his head where nothing could get to him. He'd built up tolerance levels rivaling Gandhi's. And patience that he couldn't imagine having before.

But, Misty was still nothing if not a hot head and his collected demeanor did nothing to curb her rage. "You. _You're_ the reason I'm really mad, Ash. _You!_" She pounded a fist into his chest.

He stood there, looking every bit as handsome as she remembered and just as carefree. And Misty supposed it was because he was. The past five years did not go by terribly slow for him, there wasn't a single part of him that had waited months and months for a simple phone call.

But the past five years for her had been excruciating. Never knowing if he was still breathing, never knowing his fate. Questions about _her_ whereabouts didn't keep _him_ up at night. _He_ didn't have nightmares about her being swallowed whole by a Gulpin or being mauled to death by a particularly vicious Ursaring.

No, he didn't have to go through any of that. She was the only one who endured such agony, days where getting up in the morning seemed barely accomplishable. Or feel slow torture of her heart breaking little by little each day.

And now, now that the gym leader had finally gotten herself together. Finally came to terms with the fact that he would never be hers the way she wanted him too, he decided to return. With out a single explanation, with out any kind of warning, he came back into her life, turning everything upside down again.

Worse of all, he'd never understand how hard all this had been for her. How hard it still is, being so close to him and not being able to touch him or hold him. Or tell him how much she…_loves_ him. How much, everything else aside, she had _missed_ him.

"I'm…I'm _home_, Mist." He grabbed the fist that was currently pounding his chest, she was stronger than he remembered too. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Ash peered down at her, dark eyes boring into her lighter ones.

Misty squeezed her eyes shut. Of course it meant something to her, it meant _everything_, but it was so sudden and she didn't know if she could believe it.

And she couldn't let herself get her hopes up, not when his mind was so unreliable and his heart even less decisive. One day it lay in the pallet, the next it called to the open road. How could Misty allow herself to be happy, when she wouldn't allow herself to believe him, believe in him.

It was easier to be angry with him. Anger she could deal with, anger, she could _work_ with. But the happiness that would undoubtedly turn into sorrow, that was something she'd never be able to handle.

She shook her head. "Why? Why _now_?" Her voice was strained, so many emotions were running through her.

Ash registered for a moment, the hand he still had wrapped around her delicate wrist. He didn't let it go though, he was starved for her skin, not having been in contact with her for so long.

He'd take just about anything at this point.

"Because…I miss home." He said simply. "I…I missed you." He hazarded, lightly tracing his thumb over her cheek.

Her eyes snapped open at the sudden contact. "Don't say that." She hissed, pulling her hand out of his grasp and stepping away from him, putting a good deal of distance between them.

"What?"

"Don't lie to my face, Ash." She gave a mirthless laugh, it sounded cold and emotionless. Nothing like Misty's actual laugh, that was warm and inviting. "Cut the crap, you didn't think about me for a second since you left, you and I _both_ know that." She spat.

"How can you say that?" If he was offended, he didn't sound it, just genuinely curious.

The fact that Ash remained so detached from the situation, exhibiting no anger, not even annoyance, made Misty all the more madder. "Well, let's see. There's the fact that you _never_ bothered to call me, let alone visit me. And there have been plenty of times since you left that you've been in Pallet. That you've been in _Pewter_, for Mew's sake." She wanted to smack him for even asking her such a question. "And I expected you to come, I hoped you would so badly. But you never did." Her voice cracked at the last part.

"Misty, it wasn't that I didn't want to. I wanted to see you more than _anything else._ I just _couldn't_."

She shook her head, eyeing him with disgust. "Couldn't? Ash, we were supposed to be _best friends_. There were times when I needed you so much, where I was barely holding it together and…I mean, just talking to you it would've helped. But, God, you…you were never there." She sucked in a deep breath, trying to quell the sobs that were making their way up her throat. She didn't want to cry, not in front of him at least.

Misty had always been tough, it took a lot to get to her. But if there were three things in the world that could bring her to her knees it was her beloved Pokemon, her sisters and the boy standing just a few feet away from her.

"And you don't get that, Ash. You never will." She pulled a hand through her tangled mess of waves. "You always had Brock, or Dawn or May or _whoever_. So you never had the chance to need _me_. But I never stopped needing you, Ash. I never stopped missing you!" She yelled at him, she couldn't' control herself anymore.

With a new determination flowing through him, Ash crossed the room with a few easy strides. He took her by the upper arms, and looked straight into her eyes, the same eyes that remained as much of an enigma to him as the girl who possessed them. They were a violent blue right now, the way they'd look when she was holding back tears.

"What are you—

"Shut up." He said, not harshly but still authoritatively.

Misty wanted to argue, but the look in his eyes made her decide against it.

"You think I didn't miss you? Really?" He asked. "Do you honestly think, that there wasn't a single day I didn't wonder about you? How you were? What you were doing? Who…you were with." The last part came out tightlipped, he hated the idea of her being with any other guy.

It drove him absolutely insane.

Ash ran his hands up and down her arms, slowly…tenderly. "You really believe that there wasn't a single moment where I didn't _need_ you?" His voice was softer now. "That I didn't _wish _for you?"

He bent his head closer to her, "That I didn't _want_ you?" He whispered, his lips grazing her ear.

Misty felt a hot shiver course down her spine, effectively losing all train of thought.

Ash pulled his head back, staring down at her again. "Because if you think that, then you're stupid." He said with a shrug. "And you, Misty Waterflower, are many things. But stupid surely isn't one of them." He tugged her forward, pulling her into his embrace.

Misty wanted to fight him, she didn't want him to win. But she was so tired of fighting with him, and the second she felt his strong arms around her, she'd lost all her will to resist him.

They stayed that way, wrapped up in each other for a while. The seconds ticked on to minutes, as Ash let himself revel in the scent of Misty's hair, and the redhead got lost in his arms.

It wasn't until he felt the her soft tears soaking through his shirt that he pulled her away from him. "Misty…" Ash was pretty positive that at this very moment, there was nothing that could break his heart worse than the sight of Misty crying.

All the same she looked so beautiful, be it tragically so, and he couldn't really even appreciate it.

She shook her head, "Why, why didn't you come see me?" She choked out. "And why didn't you call me…while you were away?" She begged.

"You never once asked about me, and I know, because I always asked your mom." She sucked in a sob. "You left and it was like I didn't mean anything anymore. And I'm sorry to be so dramatic and self deprecating about all this, it's not who I am but I just…I _need_ to know _why_."

Ash breathed out a long sigh. "It was too hard." He said.

She stared up at him with wet eyes, "W-what?"

"When I left you that day by the cave, something changed. It was you, Misty, you had a hold on my heart like you owned it and there wasn't a single thing I could do about it." He tucked a hand under her chin. "I lost everything to you, my will to train, my focus, my love for Pokemon. It was all replaced by you. _Everything_." He couldn't help himself when he pressed a kiss into the side of her head.

"But I had a job to do, a promise to myself to fulfill. And I reminded myself that there would be time for you, for, for _us_, later. When I made something of myself, when I proved myself." He combed his hair through her angelic locks. "And so…I pushed all thoughts of you to the back of mind. I tucked you away somewhere I wouldn't be able to reach you, convincing myself it was the best thing for both of us."

Misty couldn't hold back the fresh tears in her eyes, not sure if they were from joy or sadness at this point. "Couldn't you have said something, anything. Five years, Ash. Five damn years of absolutely _nothing_."

"I couldn't, Mist. I just couldn't. There were so many days where I had the phone dialed to your number but I knew if I called you, that would be it for me." He said, completely honestly. "It had to be all or nothing. I knew there was no way I'd be able to hear your voice and not want more. Then you'd ask me to come visit you…"

She nodded in confirmation.

"And don't you get it? I'd never be able to deny you a thing, especially not that. I'd come see you, but then I knew I'd never be able to leave you." He cupped the side of her face. "I just…I couldn't do that. Not yet. I needed to fulfill my dreams, I needed to become the Pokemon league champion, just like I had told you I would." He grinned down at her.

Misty couldn't help but smile back. She was finally beginning to understand him.

"But there wasn't a single day that I didn't want to be with you." He finished.

In a leap of faith, Misty balanced herself on her tip toes and did something she'd wanted to for a very, very long time.

Misty Waterflower kissed Ash Ketchum.

Ash being, well, Ash, was surprised but it didn't take him long to respond. He let his hands travel down to her waist, as her fingers tangled themselves in his hair. She felt so amazing, so much better than he had imagined, every inch of her seemed new and uncharted and he just wanted to touch her everywhere. Feel her everywhere.

They had waited so long for this and sometimes it felt as though the day would never come.

Now that it was real, both had trouble grasping it.

Misty felt his tongue along her lips, she smiled against his lips, letting him inside her mouth. The kiss went from innocent, to something they'd only allowed themselves to dream about, especially Ash.

Ash grazed a couple of fingers along the skin of her lower back, slipping them inside the hem of her tank top. Misty tucked a hand into his shirt, finally feeling those glorious abs she'd seen when she'd entered his hotel room.

He pulled her closer, feeling her breasts against his chest, every curve pressed deliciously against his body.

He moved his mouth to her chin, spilling a few kisses across it, before moving to her neck. "Ash…" Came Misty's breathless moan in his ear. "We should, we should stop for second." She barely got out.

Ash didn't want to, but he obliged.

"We'll have plenty of time for that later." She promised with a wink.

He only just grinned. "I've wanted just wanted this for so long, Misty." He took her hand.

Misty nodded, her own smile just as cheesy as his. "I know…and now we can have it." She beamed up at him.

He pulled her hand towards the bed, where they settled comfortably next to each other. Misty propped her head on Ash's chest, his arm tucked under waist.

"I was really proud of you, you know." She murmured softly.

"Hmm?"

"When you became the Sinnoh League champion." She clarified. "It was all over the news and radio, how you'd become the youngest inter-league champion. I couldn't have been prouder." She admitted.

He chuckled into her hair. "Yeah?"

She nodded shyly. "You'd really done it, you know?" She looked up at him, happiness gleaming in her eyes. "I don't know if this is gonna sound dumb or not, but it was like I was going through it with you… ya know? Coz this dream it meant as much to me and I mean, I always knew you'd do it so when it happened, I was just so glad for you."

He nodded, bringing one of her hands to his lips, lightly kissed her fingertips. "That was a great day, but it also made me realize something." He murmured softly.

"What's that?"

"That none of my great days mean anything without you." Ash said, with so much conviction and confidence that Misty had no choice but to believe him.

She tucked her face in his neck, hiding her blush from his eyes.

He laughed, as he felt her smile against his skin. "Are you really back for good?" Came her muffled question.

He took a minute before answering. "Looks that way." He said into her hair. "But even if I go, this time you're coming with me." He said confidently.

"Oh yeah? Just like that, it's decided?"

"Yeap. Know why?"

Mimi shook her head. "Nope, not a clue." She let out a short giggle.

"Coz, I love you Misty Waterflower. And now that you know it, I don't plan on letting you go." He pressed a kiss to her lips.

Mimi smiled, rolling her eyes playfully. "I'm not going anywhere, Ash. Not soon, anyway. And neither are you." She said sternly. "You need at least a year off, give your body some rest." She put a hand on his face.

"Rest, huh?" He smirked and with out warning, he positioned himself over her. "Coz I was kind of thinking the opposite." He said, his lips inches away from hers.

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Were you?" She trailed a finger down the length of his handsome face.

He nodded devilishly.

"Then who am I to keep you waiting." She gave him a wicked grin, throwing an around his neck.

"Five years." He said, with another kiss to her lips. "But I'd wait forever, if I had to."

Misty laughed endearingly. "Corny, but sweet." She said. "And, Ash?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

_Baby, alright, there I've said it  
><em>_Since you've been gone, I've been thinking,  
><em>_Baby, come back, I can't help it  
>When you leave my side my whole world stands still,<br>Babe,__ ok fine, I'll admit it.  
>In my life I need you, I need you in it.<em>

-x-

**A/N:** **Second AAMRN **one-shot! Wooo! Yeah, it just came to me, I have no idea from where. I've just been hit with some Ash and Misty love inspiration, I'm thinking bout writing a full story, thoughts? I'm also kind of into the VolknerxJasmine ship…random? I know.

**Anyway**, I'm always a little hesitant when it comes to posting things that aren't, well…Mimato (insert shy face here) so **please let me know how I did. **Good? Bad? Never attempt Ash and Misty romance again because you wrote them completely out of character? I surely hope not the last. **If they are out of character, I apologize and I'm kind of aware, it's because they're a lot older in this fic than they were in the series. **

**Disclaimer of Everything I Don't Own:  
><strong>Obviously, I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I think we'd know how it would have actually gone.

**Songs**:  
><em>I Need You in It<em> by Meg and Dia.

**Okay, that's all for now. Reviews are awesome, just like all you lovely people reading this.  
><strong>**I hope you enjoyed this!**

Ciao!  
>-Chris.<p> 


End file.
